


Let Me Hold You, Like a Hostage

by hedgerowhag



Series: Decoy [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bonus Chapter Tags:, Calamity Ganon Never Happened, Crossdressing, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Wet & Messy, porn tags:, writing plot as an excuse for porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgerowhag/pseuds/hedgerowhag
Summary: It almost seems obligatory that the Princess must be kidnapped. It would be a shame if her decoy was captured instead.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Decoy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049069
Comments: 52
Kudos: 1146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as decoy AU on tumblr. Enjoy some concept art i made:  
> https://st-hedge.tumblr.com/post/623376576646709249/u-know-how-padme-amidalas-handmaid-pretended-to  
> https://st-hedge.tumblr.com/post/623905184875266048/that-link-dressing-as-zelda-to-be-her-decoy-au  
> https://st-hedge.tumblr.com/post/624550046456741888/decoy-au-oh-nooo-our-princess-has-been-caught
> 
> Since i think link and zelda needed a couple of years to bond to become friends Zelda is 20 and link is 19

The Gerudo emissaries were sent to the King of Hyrule with propositions intended to fail. They were not interested in making allies with the bullheaded King. Instead, Ganon, King of the Gerudo, decided to have a private audience with someone… more approachable and sent the emissaries to gain entrance into the castle.

It was difficult enough to find the correct way in the circling castle, let alone at night and with only whispers overheard from the Princess’ handmaids of her whereabouts. The tasked Gerudo soldiers wandered through the corridors with mumbled arguments, navigating the stairs up toward the study of Princess Zelda.

They stumbled out onto the exposed bridge connecting the main castle hallways to the tower of the Princess’ study. They saw the Hylian girl ahead of them rushing toward the tower door with her heavy skirts gathered up in her hands, shoulders hunched against the night wind. The blue velvet of her gown and golden hair shone in the moonlight, making her look like something truly precious to steal.

Before the Gerudo made even a step onto the walkway, the Princess turned and her harsh blue eyes fixed on them. Then, she ran toward the study door. But she was not quick enough compared to the Gerudo and a soldier swaddled the Princess in her arms. 

The veil covering the Princess’ face was torn off and a cloth soaked in a herb solution was pushed against her mouth and nose. She struggled hard, kicking and screeching, trying to bite the fingers covering her face, but then Zelda’s furious eyes rolled back as she lost consciousness and sunk into the arms of the soldier holding her.

The Gerudo breathed with relief. The girl hardly weighed anything as they bundled her into a cloak of purple and gold and carried her like an exhausted child, covering her royal clothing and golden head. The girl was barely visible on the back of the huge black and auburn stallion lent to the soldiers by the Gerudo King as they fled across Hyrule Field.  
  


The sun was below the Highlands as the troop rushed into Gerudo Town on the second day of their departure from Hyrule castle. The Princess was beginning to become persistent in her attempts to wake and the travelers were getting curious about the squirming bundle strapped to the horse.

The market stalls were still shuttered and the town square was empty as two soldiers grabbed the unconscious Princess off the horse and ran toward the palace.

“What do we do with her?” hissed Meda, holding tightly onto the bundled Hylian slung over her shoulder.

Her companion struggled for a moment. “To the physician, she will need to recover.”

Dust covered and out of breath, they marched through the palace corridors. The night shift guards glared at the two young Vai who saluted them the best they could.

The beds within the physician’s narrow sandstone quarters were empty with no attendants in sight, just filled with the faint herbal smell of medicine. The Princess was rolled out of the dirty cloak onto a mattress. The hems of her dress looked ragged with dust but the veil that had covered her face still hung around her neck. The diamond circlet was askew on her forehead, making the scruffy fringe look even worse.

Both soldiers stared at the unmoving girl before Taja shoved Meda. “Get water, she isn’t meant to die!”

When they returned with a fetched jug of water the Princess was turning sluggishly on the bed. She looked like she was trying to crawl up, but she was too weak from the long sleep. Pale and slightly shaking, the girl licked her dry lips and looked at the two Gerudo frozen in the doorway. Her glassy eyes turned to the jug held in Meda’s hands. 

The Gerudo soldier rushed to give the Princess the water. She hadn’t expected the jug to be snatched out of her hand and thrown with force that shattered it on the wall as she ducked. 

Meda looked up from the broken pottery and splattered water, meeting eye to eye with the furious Princess who was sat up on the cot. The rage on her face was only paralleled by Urbosa’s fury. 

The Hylian girl jolted to run but she was too slow, again. Taja pinned down the Princess face down on the bed and with Meda’s help tied her arms. The Princess was growling and huffing like an animal as the two Vai stepped back and watched her thrash on the mattress, kicking up her skirts as if her short legs would reach them.

“Is something wrong?”

The soldiers fell over themselves to stand from the cot to face Urbosa. The Captain of the Guard looked past the soldiers at the raging girl flopping across the bed. 

“You’ve done it?” Urbosa frowned. “You brought the Hylain Princess?”

The soldiers fumbled. “Yes, we—“ Medna tried to speak as Taja rushed: “We should leave before Ganon—“ 

Meda paled. “Yes, we will leave her in your charge—“

Urbosa ignored them and walked to the cot. The girl on the kicked out her legs, but Urbosa stood out of reach.

“That is not the Princess,” Urbosa said and looked at the soldiers. “I have met Zelda, this is not her. Who did you bring back?”

Meda and Taja looked down at their charge, both ashen and silent.

Urbosa turned to the girl and sat beside her, catching the booted foot that was aimed at her gut. “Tell me, who are you?”

The Hylain lifted her chin and huffed at the Gerudo Captain. 

Urbosa laughed and gently brushed up the girl’s fringe. “Well, you are certainly pretty enough to be a Princess. But you are not Zelda. Go on, tell me your name. We don’t harm people for the fun of it.”

The blue eyes slipped away from Urbosa with dejection. The girl deflated, flopping limp on the bed.

“Can you not speak?”

A firm shake of the head told her no.

“Too bad I’m not cutting your hands loose to try for a weapon,” Urbosa laughed. “Tell me at least, are you a girl? I think it’s rude if my soldiers keep referring to you the wrong way.”

Another shake of the head. 

“You are a boy?”

The Hylian nodded. 

Urbosa snatched him by the jaw and pried open his mouth with the squeeze of her hand. “An adult Hylian. I see. So you are a man.” She looked over her shoulder at the soldiers. “Congratulations, instead of capturing princess Zelda you brought back her decoy.”

  
  
  


The tall, stiff collar of Zelda’s ceremonial gown scratched Link’s neck and chin as he sat slumped forward on the steps to the throne. Urbosa, as the gold and jewel armoured Gerudo had introduced herself, sat on the armrest as she spoke down at her soldiers.

Link was furious. At himself, mostly. He should not have tried to fight so quickly, he should have led them along into believing that he is Zelda. They had tied not only his arms but also his legs and Link couldn’t even adjust the dress as sweat rolled down his back, soaking through the blue velvet. At least the dress was loose on him despite being altered to his shorter stature. But the knee length boots and lined trousers had no mercy for him.

Link’s thoughts were overshadowed by Urbosa kneeling in front of him. She pulled off the diamond circlet that was slipping down onto his eyes as the clasp was coming undone and pushed back his sweaty hair.

“You are putting me in a difficult situation, little Hylian,” Urbosa sighed. “I do want to know who you are before I must take you to Ganon. Go on, I’ll understand your gestures.”

Link felt one of the soldiers cut the ties on his wrists. He saw Urbosa’s face split with confusion for a brief moment as his hand flashed forward and ripped the scimitar from the scabbard on her hip.

The ties around Link’s ankles split under the blade and then he was running, kicking up the dead weight of the dress’ skirt. He did not consider why Urbosa didn’t try to stop him as he deflected the spears of the soldiers. He held them out of reach with the point of the scimitar as he backed toward the exit from the throne room. Urbosa only stood aside.

Link felt the scimitar disappear from his hand before he saw what took it. A shadow covered Link and his feet left the ground as he was lifted up with an arm wrapped around his abdomen, his own arms pinned to his sides.

Link screamed and thrashed while a laugh echoed against his ear as he was carried back into the throne room.

“What’s this that we got here?” Link was adjusted like a toy as he was held against someone’s chest. “Urbosa! You may want this back.”

The Gerudo Captain caught her scimitar. “Thank you, nephew.” 

“Is this the little Princess I asked to be delivered to me?” 

Ice cut across Link’s skin as he was set on his feet, wrists held behind his back - one hand covering both of them with ease. 

Urbosa smirked. “It’s a little more complicated than that.”

Link was turned around to face a tall Voe crowned with golden lightning bolts and emeralds. Of course, it was Ganon. 

“How complicated?” The King asked as he looked over Link from his head down. Link assessed him in turn: the Voe was tall - even compared to Urbosa - and he wasn’t particularly old but not a youth either. There was a strong resemblance between him and Urbosa, both in the intensity of their presence and the… attractiveness. 

“It’s more likely that we’ve caught a little Prince.”

Ganon raised his brows at Link and scoffed. “Oh? Did you get so far up the Princess’ skirt you ended up wearing the dress?”

Link’s face burned.

The clack of Urbosa’s heels approached as she spoke. “He must be someone important enough if he is allowed to play as Zelda’s decoy.”

Link braced when the Gerudo king leaned down to get a better look. His long auburn hair and golden necklaces almost touched Link as he tried not to look directly at the Gerudo’s face.

“Now who could you be?” Ganon murmured. 

Link bit his tongue. 

“There is no point, he is mute,” Urbosa explained. “I tried to get him to sign but you saw what happened next.”

Despite the warning, Ganon took Link by one hand and turned him on the spot like a dancing doll. “What are the news of the missing Princess?” he asked.

“As far as anyone is concerned, she really is gone.” 

The throne room spun around Link with the glitter of gold armour and deep purple and blue fabrics. The world froze on Ganon. Link wanted to crack his fist on the dark, toned chest. If Link was a little short for a Hylian, Ganon was a little tall for a Gerudo. It made Link even angrier for some reason.

“So, if we were to keep him as pretty as he is now.” Ganon pinched the veil still hanging around Link’s neck and pulled it back over his nose. “We can say we have Princess Zelda and that if someone attempts a siege they will be too scared that we will cut her throat.”

Link choked up and mouthed, ‘What?’

Ganon left Link standing at the centre of the room. The sudden freedom made him dizzy and he turned toward the exit leading out onto the town square. But there were two guards, their spears crossed. He wouldn’t make it far. 

“I have no business with you Hylian,” Ganon spoke as he took the throne. “I have no reason to kill you, but I do have a reason to keep you. Be our little Princess and I’ll let you go whenever this is over.” He smiled brightly. “Wait. Why am I even asking? I’m not giving you a choice.”

Link was no longer surprised.

“Tell me your name, Hylian.”

Resigned, he signed, ‘L-I-N-K.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is 👉👌

The little Hylian sat by the pools of the throne room with his bare legs dipped into the water, pushing apart the lily pads. His head was down in his hands and with every movement the jewellery wrapped around his wrists, waist, neck, and his headdress rang like little bells. 

After Link had been handed back the cleaned gown in which he arrived to Gerudo Town, he was red in the face and stewed in the heavy velvet by evening. The desert heat kicked the fight out of him to even scowl. 

Though preoccupied, Ganon made a point to visit the little Hylian. If only to sit too closely and stare with a grin while Link scowled through the veil. He had no use for Link, besides parading him in the view of the people to continue to spread the rumours of the captive Princess. Therefore, Ganon had no intention of becoming preoccupied with the Hylian. 

However, the following day he requested that Vai clothes would be brought to Link. Something worthy of royalty. Jewellery too, with crowns and circlets that would fit his small head. Wasn’t the Princess known for playing the harp? He ought to have that, too.

The Hylian did not appear from his modest prisoner quarters until well past noon after the blue gown was replaced. He was marched into the throne room at the conclusion of the audience with the border patrol.

The moment Ganon saw him, he wanted to invite Link to sit on his knee. The Hylian was truly attractive enough to be a Princess with the blood of the Goddess. In the floor length velvets and the high collar he looked pristine and modest, almost like a sage. But in the sash skirt and the short top held in place by a golden choker he had nowhere to hide - not even behind the veil and crown covered with drooping chains and gems.

When the patrol guards left, Ganon snapped his fingers at Link and pointed to his lap. “Come, sit.”

Link screwed up his face and stepped back toward the doorway through which he entered the throne room. A glance over his shoulder at the guards standing with their backs to him in the corridor stopped him in his tracks. The delicate heeled sandals which had been pried onto his feet sang with bells as Link stomped his foot. It was surprising that Link didn’t at least try to sign curses - maybe he finally accepted that Ganon didn’t understand his frantic angry gestures too well.

“Now this is the part where I would start the private negotiations with the Hylian Princess,” Ganon told him. “So come here, let's practise.”

With admirable restraint under the weight of his irritation, Link walked past the King and sat himself at a shallow pool beside the throne to sulk. Ganon watched, in amusement, as Link threw off his sandals and shoved his bare feet into the water, kicking aside the lily pads, sending waves dashing against the walls of the pool. Ganon admired the patience of whoever managed to put all those bracelets and rings on the Hylian’s hands. Even his ankles.

Ganon whistled like one would to a dog. When the little Hylian did not even turn his head, Ganon approached him instead.

A crown of sapphires and golden chains held in place the translucent blue fabric covering the Hylian’s hair which was pulled over his shoulder. Link shuddered when fingertips brushed up the nape of his neck, pulling aside the cloth fabric. 

Ganon’s hand could have easily wrapped around Link’s throat, pulled him to stand on his feet to face him properly. 

Instead, a kick to his ass landed Link in the water.

  
  


If the sands of the Gerudo desert burned bare skin like hot coal during the day, they were like the snow of the Hebras during the night. Link gritted his teeth as his feet sunk deep into the dune and the wind ruffled the blanket he pinned around his shoulders. He had no other change than the clothes the Gerudo women gave him - the flimsy, delicate clothes meant for parading at a market.

He should have taken Zelda’s concern seriously and carried concealed weapons in the dress instead of sulking about how immobile it is. Maybe he would have avoided the kidnapping all together. Hadn’t they prepared for this when Link became Zelda’s decoy for the instances when she left the castle on her research business or guests arrived with far from innocent intentions? Still, at least it was him who got kidnapped instead of her. 

The room in which Link had been kept had windows that surprised him with the lack of bars or shutters to keep him inside. He had thought that there was a trick, but there weren’t even guards waiting for him below. 

Link pinned the makeshift cloak around his shoulders, wrapped cloth around his feet to keep off the cold, and climbed down from the broad window. He knew that sand seals were used to get around the desert, so his first aim was to find something to replace a shield for sand surfing and find one of the damned creatures.

By the time Link dragged himself out of the dunes to the closest line of palm trees, he was already tired and cursing his clothes for not having pockets to carry food. His mood perked up when he saw the curled shape of a sleeping yellow Lizalfo on the ledge of a sandstone cliff. Its steel boomerang and shield caught the pink light of early dawn where they were lying beside the Lizalfo on the rock while it snored. 

Link crouched and crept toward the Lizalfo. He could hear the electricity crackling around the huge lizard’s horn through the wheezing snores. Snatching the three-prong boomerang, Link didn’t hesitate to slit the creature’s throat before it knew what was happening.

Link was drunk on victory and wasn’t aware of the sand being disturbed behind him. The cry of a leaping Lizalfo struck him off balance and he jolted forward, losing balance, and fell off the low cliff. 

The dust rose around Link as he thumped down. Blinking the sand out of his eyes, he sprung up, weapons braced. Link backed away from the cliff, squinting through the deep blue of the desert night for the sparks of a Lizalfo jumping to attack. 

He thought he could feel the tremors of it approaching beneath his feet and jumped aside. However, what ruptured through the sand was not a Lizalfo. 

Link saw an enormous animal leaping out. Taller than a castle spire and as broad as a ship, with fins and scales like jagged rocks. Link ran. 

Even without the flimsy, useless sandals, Link would not have had the speed to outrun the creature. Over his shoulder, he saw the sands being split as the Molduga raced after him.

Link was flung up into the air with the sand, scraped against the gaping mouth of the Molduga as it breached the sand at its full height.

The sky split with a green flash which bloomed and lit the night. Lightning hit the Molduga, paralysing it as it collapsed on the sand. Two more strikes and it didn’t move again.

Lightning sparked in the clouds as Link rolled down a sand dune, limp and dizzy, vaguely aware of the massive corpse of the Molduga. He felt bruised and scraped, too tired to get up when he saw golden sandals flick up the dust as a Gerudo approached him.

“And I thought you would know better.”

Link rolled his eyes to look up at Urbosa. She wore no armour plates, but she looked no less formidable as she stood above him at her full stature. 

“We don’t need guards outside your windows when it is a death sentence to leave the palace,” Urbosa told him.

‘Fuck off,’ Link signed, knowing she would understand.

Urbosa grinned. “Get up.” She grabbed hold of his wrist and dragged him up, but Link jerked out of her grasp. 

He rolled across the sand, snarling when Urbosa tried to take hold of him again - only managing to pull the makeshift cloak off his shoulders. Link crawled onto his hands and knees and threw himself forward to run, but Urbosa threw the blanket over him and scooped him up. 

Snarling and scratching, Link was bundled up and carried under Urbosa’s arm toward the town. She shushed him while laughing, ruffling his hair like the head of a dog.

  
  
  


The Highland mountains reflected the midday sun like beacons of pale fire. They stood so tall the heat of the desert was nothing to them. Link knew there were Lynels stalking the peaks. He’d never had the chance to confront them. He wondered if they were silver, maybe their hides would make good armour trimmings. Most of all, he ached for a fight.

Link rolled over onto his stomach on the parapet wall, looking away from the Highlands. The jewellery stitched onto his clothes scratched the sandstone. He was convinced that the clothing that was given to him was a joke, some sadistic prank for a prisoner who had been given no choice.

Link strongly disliked Ganon. Starting from his intentions to kidnap Zelda, to his refusal to just do something with Link, and now this. There were more holes in his clothes than actual fabric and most of what was left was sheer. Though he was given loose trousers, from his hips to his knees holes had been cut that gaped around his legs as he walked. There was more jewellery around his neck and his arms than a shirt to speak of. He knew that Ganon was somehow responsible for the nonsense.

A shadow covered Link and arms with golden, jewel inlaid bracers appeared on either side of him. 

“Your sulking won’t make me release you sooner,” Ganon told him. 

Link sighed and dropped his head into his folded arms. 

“You know what would? Telling me where I can find Princess Zelda.” 

‘Why do you want to speak with her?’ Link signed without looking up. He was still very pleased to find out that most people knew how to understand him. Though Ganon’s ability to read his gestures was stuttering. 

“She is the future Queen of Hyrule.”

Link’s face jerked and he flipped over onto his back to stare directly up at Ganon, pushing the drooping jewellery of his headdress out of his eyes. ‘Do you want to marry her?’ he furiously signed.

Ganon laughed down at him. “Though I see how that would be beneficial, I have no interest."

Link was doubtful. 

“However.” Ganon leaned down, the rings on his fingers scraped the sandstone like claws. “If you are going out of your mind with boredom, I would be interested in distracting you.”

Link squinted at the Gerudo. ‘What?’ he mouthed. 

“You are looking for a challenge, I can give you one.”

A heavy, warm hand covered Link’s chest, burning him through the flimsy fabric. Curled red hair with golden beads touched his cheeks as Ganon leaned down.

Link slammed his hands up against Ganon’s chest, forcing him to stop.

The Gerudo sighed, but did not stand away. “If you are really that uninterested, I’ll stop. You might be my… hostage, but I’m not a monster.”

Link’s chest rose and fell rapidly under Ganon’s hand. He felt angry, he wanted to punch the Gerudo King. He wanted to take a sword to him, chip inches off him until they were the same height. But instead he took him by the heavy golden necklaces and dragged him down, kissing Ganon with a snarl.

Link fisted his hands in Ganon’s hair, using it to lever himself up as the Gerudo laughed into his mouth. Link choked when he felt Ganon lift him off the parapet wall with one arm around his waist and the other under his ass.

The town and the rushing water of the canals dug into the walls swayed in Link’s view. Nobody seemed to notice when the Gerudo King grabbed his hostage by the chin and dragged him into a biting, wet kiss. Link gauged his nails down Ganon’s bare chest, yanking the beaded straps that held his armour in place. 

Link was taken into the shadows of the palace, through the doorway into an empty solar room. Ganon’s crown fell to the floor as Link grabbed his hair when his neck was bitten. Embarrassing noises fell from his mouth when he felt the kisses behind his ear and the teeth scratching on his shoulder. He may had lost that fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS PURE EXPLICIT PORN. ABSOLUTELY NO PLOT IN THIS ONE. JUST FUCKIN N BUCKIN ALRIGHT? Aight. Enjoy if u are here for dick

It was embarrassing to Link how quickly he got used to the routine. He would be questioned by the Captain of the guard in his prison room and patiently refuse to answer. Once dressed, as though a Princess, he would be allowed to walk through the palace and the inner gardens while accompanied by the guards. Then, more often than not, Ganon would request him. Then—

Link screamed into the hand covering his mouth and bit down on the meat of the palm. His forehead was pressed against the woven lattice wall covered in flowering vines. Outside, below, the people was unaware of their King fucking his prisoner. 

Ganon laughed against Link’s shoulder as he pressed his fingers deeper inside Link’s ass, making the Hylian sob. His skirt was pushed up onto his waist and his top ripped down. Link had to stand on his toes for Ganon to fuck him on two of his fingers, clinging onto the lattice as he struggled to keep himself upright.

It wasn’t long after Ganon had offered Link the proposition to entertain him that he got his hands on the Gerudo’s cock. When he realised that it is a struggle for him to even wrap his fingers fully around it, Link’s eyes sparked with challenge and the King laughed at his expression.

“I doubt I can fuck you with it,” Ganon told him as he pressed the cock head against Link’s curious mouth, wetting his lips with precum. 

‘I’m not a virgin,’ Link quickly told him before wrapping his hands around the dick offered to him, putting his tongue on the head without hesitation, sucking off the copious drops running down to his fingers. Link smirked when he felt Ganon’s thighs tense up around his shoulders and his cock harden in his hands. The King was not as indifferent as he made himself out to be.

“You certainly… don’t act like one.”

When cum was dripping down Link’s face in thick streaks and even Ganon was breathless, Link told him, ‘I want you to fuck me.’

From then on, Link would take it upon himself to hunt Ganon down, looking a touch ridiculous garbed like a delicate Princess, and corner the Gerudo King. Ganon would then push or carry Link out of sight and put his broad fingers to good use. In turn, Link allowed Ganon to use his thighs or his mouth the best he could.

“Hold still,” Ganon hissed as he pushed Link’s head harder against the lattice wall. 

Link felt fingers being dragged out of his ass, the large palm squeezing a cheek in appreciation and quickly swatting him before disappearing. He almost yelled when he felt the huge cockhead being pushed against his hole.

“Shhh— You were begging for this weren’t you.” Ganon pushed, slowly breaching him.

Link didn’t expect it to feel so thick and hard, almost impossible to even consider fitting inside him. Link felt the pleading sounds in his throat more than he heard them as he tried to push his ass back, get that cock inside him quicker. But Ganon grabbed him by the throat and shook him, pinning him in place. 

“If you don’t behave you can just rut on my thigh again like a dog,” Ganon said against Link’s ear. His hair and jewellery touched Link’s burning back, reminding him that Ganon trapped him against the wall with his whole body. 

Link’s legs were shaking, losing the strength to stand on his toes as Ganon pulled his asscheeks apart with one hand. He hissed when he felt the head of his cock finally enter him. He wanted more so badly he was prepared to cry; he felt so full, so used, he was ready to finish without even touching his own dick. If only Ganon put more of his cock inside him. But that never came. 

The hand on the back of Link’s head lifted off. He looked over his shoulder, red-faced and teary eyed, and saw Ganon frown. Link tried to push his hips back but Ganon quickly stilled his hips with both hands. 

“Stop, stop,” he cautioned. “I have no need to actually break you and your ass looks as red as your face.” 

Link huffed. He was hard, so fucking hard, to the point he didn’t care about getting hurt. He hung his head between his shoulders in dejection and sobbed.

“Though…” Ganon rubbed a hand down Link’s back, running his thumb over his spine. “It would be a shame to leave you empty.” His thumb pushed against the rim of Link’s ass where he was stretched painfully over the head of his cock.

Link expected Ganon to fuck him with his fingers out of complaining and then cover his face with cum before ditching him. But he never pulled out. Instead, Link heard a wet sound of skin slipping over skin and restrained sighs.

Link stole a glance over his shoulder and shuddered. Ganon was bowed over him and stroking his cock - the head of which was still inside Link and pulling on the rim of his hole with every small movement. Sweat burned his skin and his dick ached. Link was being used like a toy to fuck. He was there for Ganon’s pleasure alone.

Link cried out when Ganon grabbed his hair and the chains of his circlet and bent him back. “My little precious prisoner,” Ganon groaned against his ear. “My slut that would rather break than be left empty.” He bit Link’s ear as his hand on his cock moved faster.

The heat of cum filling him almost made Link’s eyes cross. It overfilled and spilled out of him immediately and Ganon kept filling him and filling him. The sloppy, animal-like bites and kisses on Link’s shoulder made him squirm but lean into them. He wanted to bite back, but Ganon was out of reach and all Link could do was scowl. His legs were shaking so hard he didn’t know how he was standing anymore.

Ganon pulled out without warning and cum ran down Link’s bare thighs as he was hoisted up, his back against the lattice. His knees were pressed against his chest with horrifying ease. Ganon kissed his neck before ducking down between Link’s legs and licking the cum running down his thighs and ass without hesitation.

Link’s thighs were rubbed raw by Ganon’s beard that was soaked with cum that dripped out of Link. The feeling of it running down his skin and the sound of the drops falling on the floor mortified Link as he squirmed in Ganon’s iron grip. He was immobilised, trapped, uselessly thrashing as he was eaten out. Link heaved, covering his face with his hands as he came.   
  


It was early afternoon when the guards allowed Link to leave the room. He stalked past them without needing to be directed, the long skirt with embroidered feathers and lotuses dragging behind him even as he picked it up in his fists. He was already used to walking in the heels often given to him and picked up the pace quickly.

He located Ganon in the study, looking somewhat dressed down and tired. The King hardly acknowledged Link when he marched up on him. Link hit Ganon’s shoulder, finally making him look up, then shoved aside one arm and climbed into the King’s lap.

“Is this your way of saying you got lonely?” Ganon didn’t stop Link from undoing the clasps of the jewelled belts, but didn’t help either. Link huffed as he tried to make space between his thighs to reach into Ganon’s pants and pull his cock out. He was soft, but it didn’t deter Link; perhaps it would be easier to get him inside then.

For the past days, Ganon had been using Link merely as something to spend himself inside without the necessity of worrying about the mess. He would hold Link face down on any available surface and force him to wait to be filled. Link rarely knew a moment when he didn’t feel cum drip down his thighs under his skirts. At times he couldn’t believe what pent up energy had led him to. Link knew that in a moment of bloodlust clarity he would be very embarrassed. 

“Don’t over exert yourself, Princess,” Ganon said, while doing nothing to help Link as he reached behind himself and pushed Ganon’s cock inside his ass under the skirt.

Just as he had succeeded shove the head into his hole, he felt the Gerudo start getting hard. He ignored Ganon’s scoffs as he tried to work his hips down. Ganon held the skirt up in one hand while the other propped up his chin as he watched Link struggle, frantically rocking his hips back and forth.

Soon, Link was helplessly out of breath and no further along his task. Ganon seemed to have lost his interest and was reaching around Link, pinning him between his chest and the edge of the desk. There was an audible shifting of papers as Ganon ignored Link’s struggle. 

Holding onto Ganon’s shoulders to keep himself upright, Link felt a little like crying. But then he was grabbed by his waist and taken away from his prize to be seated on the edge of the desk. Ganon looked at him with exasperation as he adjusted his own clothes.

“I don’t have the patience for your fussing.” He yanked the Hylian by an ear and stood from the desk. Then, he hooked an arm around Link’s waist and picked him up, ass forward and head hanging down as he was carried out of the study.

Link squirmed, trying to wriggle himself out of Ganon’s grip. He slapped the Geurdo’s ass with open palms when he wouldn’t pay attention to his protests. Ganon stopped in his steps, letting Link droop limply from his arm. 

Link was briefly disorientated as he was set firmly on his feet. He wobbled, but remained upright. His chin was tilted up to look at Ganon who looked as if he was struggling to retain a controlled expression.

“Don’t do that,” Ganon told him with gritted teeth.

‘Then you better stop me,’ Link told him and ducked to repeat the offence. But his arms were caught and hair twisted around a fist - effectively in a leash. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Ganon said against Link’s ear.

Link grinned as he was marched down the corridor, guided out of sight. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING PORN IN THE BEGINNING 
> 
> Sorry if any typos i rushed to get this edited

Link had not been to the King’s bed before. He had seen the vast room where books lined the walls and streaming water pooled in the hollowed patterns on the floor, but he had never managed to make his way to the single curtained bed that stood at the centre.

Link lied naked across the mattress with a pillow hugged against his chest. His hair was tangled with the jewellery he had never taken off. He could feel the mattress shift as Ganon breathed in his sleep.

Worn out, aching from the bruises up and down his body, Link turned his face into the pillow and started to drift to sleep. But his rest didn’t last long as a large hand laid on his hip and slowly rolled him over, turning him face down. Link didn’t react as he felt nails scratch up his thigh, fingers pinch the thick of the muscle before a palm covered his ass and two fingers sunk inside him at once.

With every pump of fingers, more cum ran down the crack of Link’s ass and onto the mattress. The bed rocked as Ganon knelt over him and shushed Link’s questioning groan when he pulled out his fingers. Link didn’t complain when he felt the press of cock, still half asleep and unbothered. He only let out small strained moans as Ganon rocked into him, slowly pushing down with the weight of his body, covering Link on the bed.

It felt so good to be filled well, just letting his body be used as he lied limp underneath Ganon. Link was barely aware of anything until he felt Ganon’s hips press flush against his ass, the hair on his thighs scratching his skin, and his chest push against Link’s back.

Link’s eyes opened wide as he looked over his shoulder to see himself squashed down by Ganon’s bulk, his hips pressing Link’s ass into the bed. 

Link couldn’t hold in the moan as Ganon wrapped his arms around Link’s chest and bit into his shoulder. The Gerudo’s breath burned his skin as he felt him begin to rut, shaking the bed with uncontrolled thrusts that made Link hiccup. 

Ganon covers Link’s mouth with his hand, pressing his fingers inside, fucking them against his tongue as Link struggled to swallow saliva that ran down his chin. He slapped his hands at where he assumed Ganon’s face was, tearing at his snarled red hair.

“Why are you swatting at me, you brat!” Ganon barked as he used the hand that was in Link’s mouth to shake him by the hair on his nape. 

Link frantically signed: ‘Fuck me until I’m unconscious.’ Then, he slapped Ganon’s chest as if urging a horse before his head was shoved down into the pillows.

Ganon grabbed Link’s mottled hair tangled with jewellery and gripped his hip with the other, dragging him back onto his cock with every thrust. Link was groaning as he was hit with pleasure every time. He could not get himself up onto his knees to push back as he was lying flat, legs trapped between Ganon’s thighs.

“My pretty little Hylian,” Ganon murmured breathlessly against his ear. “You desperate whore—“

Link hadn’t realised how close he was; he sobbed into the pillows as he came, legs kicking up and back tensing. He felt Ganon rutting into him, grinding him into the mattress as he groaned against Link’s neck. 

Link was on the brink of losing consciousness when he felt hot cum run down his thighs. But Ganon didn’t seem to want to give up on filling him as much as possible. Link may have been crying from the overwhelming pleasure but he couldn’t make another sound. 

Link heaved in the hot air through his open mouth, completely given into Ganon’s mercy, too weak to shove him off as he got comfortable lying on top of Link. He was utterly out of his mind by the time Ganon rolled off.

Rough fingers combed through Link’s damp hair, pulling out the chains of tangled necklaces, and rubbed circles on his shoulders. He felt like he had just claimed victor over a battle. Like he had been thrashed by a Lynel that caught him by surprise and won. He didn’t try to stay awake. 

  
  


The Rito were peculiar people, but alliances were alliances. Ganon would tolerate the Rito even if he also had to tolerate their pompous champion Revali. Ganon watched the beaked warrior prance through the throne room and pronounce his own greatness while they waited for Princess Zelda to be brought by the guards.

Ganon wondered how Link would respond to being shoved into the heavy velvet dress in the middle of the day at a moment's notice. Watching Link spit and squirm as he was wrangled would have been far more entertaining than the over confident bird that claimed the very room as his stage. Ganon had never actually seen the process of the Hylian being shoved into the dress.

Ganon almost deflated with relief when the guards appeared in the room with a very obedient Hylian Princess. Link’s eyes were down and hands clasped at his front, half of his face covered by a thin veil.

Revali seemed to be relishing in the moment as he went to inspect their captive. “Ah! You indeed have the silent Princess. How wonderful!”

As the Rito turned away, for a moment, Link glared with such venom Ganon was convinced he knew the champion. But if he knew Revali, why was he not recognised in turn. When inspected so closely, there is no doubt that Link could not be mistaken for a Princess. His face was covered in small but deep scars with marks of heavy sunburn, his hair was snarled by nature like it had never been brushed, and he simply could not restrain the anger in his eyes.

When the Rito left, Ganon took Link by the arm and led him through the palace without faltering his steps even as Link struggled to keep up. Inside the bedroom behind the closed doors, Ganon cornered Link against the bed, lifted him up, and seated him down on the tall mattress. Taking Link’s between his hands he stared down at him.

“What are you hiding from me, little Hylian?” Ganon yanked on Link’s hair, making him struggle.

Link shoved Ganon’s shoulder and stared with deeply furrowed brows, but he said nothing.

“What is it that nobody can get out of you…” Ganon squeezed Link’s mouth, forcing it into an ‘o’. Link only looked unamused. 

The Hylian was tossed onto the bed, turning onto his back and lifting his legs to allow Ganon to tear off the boots and trousers underneath the heavy skirt of the dress. The rest never got taken off before Link was pinned down to the mattress. He was kissed as if bitten and fucked as if fought.   
  


The night air whistled through the room. The cold was unsettling, to the point of waking Ganon. The first thing he saw were the opened doors into the room, then the clothes still thrown across the floor. But when he turned over on the bed he didn’t feel Link’s presence.

He ignored it at first, thinking Link had escaped not caring much for company. But even that little savage had the decency to close the doors.

Ganon took another glance at the floor and noticed the missing boots, trousers and the undershirt. Somehow, it all felt odd to him. Briskly, Ganon dressed and left the room.

There was unrest in the night; the sound of falling arrows and wings cut the dark with the light of torches. Several night patrol guards were grouped on the fortress walls looking out into the emptiness of the desert. Their spears were pointed toward the Rito warriors hanging above them, lit from below by the fires. 

Ganon recognised Revali amongst the warriors. On the champion’s back there was a Hylian, dressed in the uniform of a royal guard of Hyrule castle. The Hylian aimed a silver bow like a sickle moon down at the Gerudo guards who were trying to grab a small figure leaping off the sandstone parapets toward the Rito.

A warrior grabbed the figure by the arm and swung them onto their back. It was Link, of course it was Link. Ganon was struck by his grinning face as he clung onto the Rito, his white shirt being torn back and forth by the wind as he was lifted away from the palace. 

Link waved to the Hylian guard who fired warning shots at the feet of the Gerudo. The guard turned to Link and shouted something, but the wind from the furious wings of the Rito blew away the words. The tie holding the guard’s hair in place was ripped off, flinging out long golden hair.

  
  
  


There was no warning before they arrived weeks later. The guards looked askance at the Hylians as they walked into the throne room, past the shadows of the statues towering over the walkway. It was obvious that the Hylian girl dressed in royal blue travelling clothes was Princess Zelda. Even dishevelled by the desert winds and burnt by the sun, she looked unshakable. 

Behind the Princess, walked another blonde haired Hylian. He was dressed in the blue tunic of a champion. Ganon almost wasn’t aware of the Princess speaking as he stared at the self satisfied smirk on Link’s face.

“Chief of the Gerudo, I have been told there is a potential for an alliance here.” There was no part of the Hylian girl that seemed afraid as she stopped in the view of the throne. She seemed exhausted, but it didn’t hinder her.

Ganon didn’t know how he wanted to respond. “What would I get out of an alliance with you?” he asked. It seemed courteous to at least challenge the idea.

“I know you want the Divine Beast that is buried in the Gerudo Valley,” the Princess said. “I know how to excavate it, and how to pilot it. You know the prophecy of a Calamity as well as we do. Though time has passed and there is still no sign of the evil quickening, you want to be as prepared as we are.” She wasn’t wrong. That was the point of it all: the kidnapping, the questioning. Zelda was the one who had dedicated herself to this research.

“And what do you want in return?”

“Your alliance and your oath to never turn the power of the Divine Beast against other domains.”

Ganon didn’t answer Zelda as he stood from the throne. “Come,” he gestured for her to follow. “We won’t have this conversation while you are barely standing on your feet.”

The Hylian champion and the guards trailed after Zelda and Ganon as they left for the private solar. Link, however, didn’t follow the Princess for the negotiations, instead choosing to stand outside the doorway with his sword held in front of him pointed into the ground - like he alone was the unshakable force that could protect her.

Despite her will, Zelda was almost half asleep when the talks dwindled out. She was leaning on the desk, her head propped up on her fist. Her silver bow like a moon sickle lying at her feet with the quiver. It was already past sunset.

“How will you make sure that I have stuck to my oath?” Ganon asked her at last.

Zelda perked up. Looking over her shoulder at the doorway, she said, “Someone will need to go between the domain borders. I can’t always fulfill that role. That’s why I brought my knight. He is one of the people I trust most.” 

The Hylian champion’s ears visibly twitched down, but he didn’t resist when the Princess called him into the room.

Zelda seemed almost sly when she said, “This is Link. I hope you will get to know each other as he will be visiting often to keep an eye on you and the Divine Beast.” She smiled. 

Ganon scoffed in disbelief. “Is that all?” He knew she wasn’t an idiot. “One knight to make sure I keep my word?”

Zelda cocked her head. “Why do you think I allowed Link to remain so long in your keep? I wanted to know what kind of an ally I can gain.”

Ganon felt he could not say anymore to that. 

The Princess left for the inn, but she didn’t ask for her knight to follow her - ignoring his questioning stare as he was left in Ganon’s company in the solar. Link was watching Zelda’s footsteps into the corridor as Ganon stood from him sprawl across a pillow overspilling seat and approached him. Ganon slowly circled the little Hylian who ignored him.

“So… A champion of Hyrule?” Ganon ran his fingers over the hilt of the sword strapped to Link’s back. The Hylian glared at him from the corner of his eye. 

‘What? Did you prefer me in the dress?’ Link briskly signed and crossed his arms.

“The Vai clothing was definitely easier to take off.”

Link then couldn’t help his grin, Ganon could see it and he didn’t hesitate to give Link’s ponytail a quick yank. The champion only shook his head to get rid of Ganon’s hand. 

“So now that you’ve been left with me…” Ganon’s hands slowly crept to the hem of Link’s tunic. “You don’t mind if I request your company for tonight?”

Link didn’t push Ganon’s touch away again. 


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats it. Thank u so much for reading. Its not like I’m leaving this AU be but this concludes this part of it

Sun and wind rushed through the Gerudo Valley like the stream of a river, breaking the evening heat of the desert. Link tore off the scarf covering his face as he ran up the scaffolding gangway built into the cliff face of the sandstone winding up to the top of the mesa. A sandstorm had come over the desert as he surfed through the dunes returning to the town and he had struggled to breathe while pelted by the sand, learning the hard way that the veils the Gerudo wore weren’t always for idle decoration.

It had felt so odd to reside in Gerudo Town without guards flanking his steps or without the guise of being a Princess. But Ganon made no less effort to keep Link within his sight. After Urbosa had learned who he was she demanded that he showed his worth against her soldiers and pushed him almost every morning for the drills. 

Crumbling rocks fell below, breaking with echoes in the gorge. Link barely heard them over the sound of his scimitar rattling against the golden shield strapped to his back on the thin belt of the Gerudo Voe armour that barely covered more than his right arm and shoulder. The channelled winds almost knocked Link off his feet as he climbed up the scaffolding to the top of the mesa. Far ahead, he saw the sand covered face of Vah Naboris being excavated from its long slumber. 

The Sheikah had worked tirelessly through the heat and the cold to dig out the Divine Beast and their effort was paying off. With the four ancient creatures stationed across the kingdom, the power of the domains would be formidable. Whatever was the prophecy of a Calamity threatening the peace of Hyrule, it would not withstand the power of the Divine Beasts.

At the top of the plateau, Link saw familiar figures. One was clothed in the blue of a champion and the other, the impossibly tall one, was armoured in gold. Zelda had her nose shoved deep into her notebook as Ganon patiently waited for her to make sense of her own writing. She had borrowed Link’s tunic and tied up her hair haphazardly - from the distance it was truly easy to mistake her for Link. 

Walking a little past the two, Link looked down from the plateau into the crater gouged out from the sandstone around the body of the Divine Beast. Link had seen the creatures before, he had even been inside one, but the size of them never stopped horrifying him. Besides that, the trials that must be undertaken to prove your worth in piloting the creature were not something to scoff at - as Revali did.

“Link!” He turned to Zelda as she approached him. She looked wind burned but full of spirit. “Are you ready to go?” she asked.

Link nodded. ‘Where next?’ 

“We promised we would go to the Rito domain, didn’t we?”

Link screwed up his face and Zelda laughed, looping her arm with his. “I’m sure Revali shares your sentiment.”

Dusk was settling on the desert and Zelda quickly made her last scope of the excavation and turned to run down the scaffolding walkway into the valley. Link turned to follow her, pulling the scarf back up over his nose from the dust. 

“I will send guards to see you through the valley safely.”

Link looked back to Ganon. The Gerudo King looked as impassive as ever, though more closed off with a maroon cloak around his shoulders and the crown absent.

Zelda glanced to Link and then back to Ganon as she replied. “We will be fine, thank you.” With a nod she kept on walking, but Link wasn’t permitted another step. 

Link froze on the spot when he saw Ganon suddenly approach him. He could only make one strangled sound when Ganon leaned down, yanked the scarf off Link’s face, and kissed him. Link blindly grabbed hold of the cloak’s hems as he was almost knocked backwards by the force of the kiss.

When Ganon pulled back, Link was dizzy but managed to say, ‘You could have just said you will miss me.’

Ganon huffed but ignored him, instead grabbing hold of the leather strap lying across Link’s bare chest and yanked him in again for a second kiss. Link held on to him tightly and even chased Ganon’s touch when he let go of Link. He must have had a dazed look on his face because Ganon looked down at him and smiled with satisfaction.

“I will be waiting to see you again,” was all that Ganon said to him. 

Link stumbled back and thumbled to think of something to say, but instead uselessly shook out his hands and waved off Ganon who laughed at his wordlessness.

Link scrambled toward Zelda, trying not to look at her red faced and wide eyed expression. 

“I see then,” she mumbled. “I guess you will want to come back soon.”

‘As you want to go back to the Zora,’ Link frantically replied. ‘Wasn’t there a Princess you liked?’

Zelda spluttered and almost tripped on the gangway. She glared at Link through her wind swept hair. 

‘Don’t worry,’ Link giddily signed. ‘I’ll look after Sidon again so you have time with her.’ Really, he didn’t mind spending time with the small and rather sweet Zora. 

The dusk bird calls echoed in the gorge as the two Hylians descended from the scaffolding to the horses waiting for them. Link was half dozing as they rode through the valley while Zelda prodded through the recordings on her Sheikah slate. She gave Link a report on ancient technology and he quickly gave up on trying to retain a drop of the information. Something about armour, something about a new form of a blade, something about Purah’s nonsense meddling.

He was watching the snaking silver of the purpling sky above the valley when he noticed that Zelda was silent. Link looked across to her. The slate was dropped in her lap as she looked ahead with a melancholy expression, somewhat deflated after her spiralling chatter. 

Link nudged his horse to drift toward Zelda’s and prodded her shoulder, startling her. Link tilted his head with his brows raised. Zelda sank back in her saddle and looked ahead at the path.

“I didn’t tell you about this yet, but there is a possibility of a fifth Divine Beast,” she said, turning the slate in her hands. “And—-And… I hope you won’t be angry with me, but I am thinking of taking up the trials.”

Zelda looked sour with the expectation of a rebuke, but Link quickly signed, ‘You should do it.’ 

Zelda’s ears twitched down as her eyes grew wide. “Wha—Really? You won’t challenge me for it? As a champion?”

Link shook his head. No, he wouldn’t.

“Why? Shouldn’t you defend it as an earned right?”

Link was momentarily speechless. He had never thought of it that way and suddenly felt ashamed that he had never even had the interest of piloting a Divine Beast. 

Slowly searching for words, he told Zelda, ‘I prefer to keep my responsibilities as they are—‘ He fumbled and sighed. ‘It’s too much for me. The Divine Beasts, all of it. You are more dedicated to this than any of us and you should take the trials.’

Zelda was wide eyed and silent.

‘I’m fine here,’ Link said. ‘Travelling.’ He patted the horse’s neck. ‘I don’t need more.’

Zelda said nothing for a while. The sound of the horses walking and the wind singing through the crags filled the silence. But then Zelda spoke up again, “Sometimes, I am grateful I never heard the Goddess speak to me. I would have never been here if things went right.”

Link had an odd feeling, like he was trying to remember an old memory, that he didn’t want to go down that other route of possibilities. 

“Come,” Zelda suddenly said. “I’m tired of idling.” She kicked her horse into a gallop and sprung ahead down the path, leaving Link in the dust to follow her.


	6. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS JUST FILTH. ABSOLUTELY NO PLOT. ONLY GANON GETTING FUCKED STUPID IN GROSS DETAIL. ENJOY AND THANK U FOR THE 10K HITS

The gold and ruby shield skidded on the cold desert sand before being flicked up into Link’s hand. He stared up at the walls of the Gerudo town through the slit of the white fabric bound around his face and head. He shivered in the Sheikah clothing that coloured him like the shadows of the night. 

Link could have gone through the gates, the guards would have greeted him by name. In the plaza, he would have seen the exhausted clerks and merchants sit on their porches, perhaps talk to some. The Gerudo were familiar with him, after over a year since his less than conventional arrival in their domain. Never the less, Link scrambled up the flat wall, finding purchases in the sandstone, and clawed open the lattice window of the palace kitchens.

Link flipped through the narrow opening, holding onto the windowsill as he spun his legs above his head and then landed on his feet on an empty counter.

The kitchen fires were still, the broad floor space empty, the pots cleaned and set out for dawn when the cooks returned. It was still only just before midnight, so Link was alone as he found the day’s leftovers and stuffed his hands with pastries and the rest in his cheeks. He had been gone since the early afternoon, scouting the desert as he searched for the Yiga hideout. Impa had meant to join him, but the ever present sandstorm has stopped her from leaving the safety of the canyon and Link went on alone. 

Sprinklings of sand trailed after Link as he left the kitchen, still eating, up the stairs narrow for the palace servants. On the balcony of the second floor he could see the lights from the part of the town that only slept when the sun rose. He could hear the drunk laughter of the Gerudo women. Maybe Urbosa was with them, Link thought. She had made the occasion of drinking him under the table and then some more on his birthday (she must have found out the date from Zelda). Urbosa had laughed herself senseless when she saw Ganon’s vaguely embarrassed glare when he realised what the occasion was.

Link was licking fruit jam off his fingers when he arrived at the door to Ganon’s room. Since he was no longer ‘prisoner’ Link was never given any other room to stay in - there wasn’t a real need.

Link dropped the golden shield and started undoing the buckles of his armour as he entered the room. It was dark and cool inside - Ganon still hadn’t returned. 

Lighting the lamps around the room, Link threw down his clothes besides the over spilling chests of silk and velvet. He smelled bad, for hours and hours out in the desert it wasn’t surprising. Peeling off his leggings, stuck to him by the dried blood from cuts and scratches, he found clean washcloths beside a jug of fresh water. He scrubbed himself down the best he could, having no energy for a bath, and turned to the baskets of clothing. 

Despite Link being welcomed in Gerudo town as he was, he still found himself enjoying the silks that had been stitched for a princess. More often than not, the silks were ditched in Ganon’s room and there Link could always trust to find himself a change of clothes should he need it. 

Sifting through the fabric in a woven basket, Link pulled on ankle length loose red pants. He reached in again to find a shirt, but his knuckles hit against something cool and hard. He knocked his fingers again and found it unyielding. Slowly, Link placed his hand around it and grasped it. The tips of his ears went red and twitched. He tried very hard not to grin as he pulled out the object from the basket. 

If Link had allowed himself, he would have laughed with delight. In his hand there was nothing other than a large dick made from gold and silver. It was casted with patterns, not particularly realistic but still recognisable as a dick. It was heavy and very large, almost larger than Ganon’s own cock. It was obviously fairly well used if it just happened to be ditched in a basket with… with Link’s own clothes. Huh.

The door into the bedroom opened, cutting off Link’s contemplation. He watched Ganon walk inside, instantly ripping the lightning rod crown out of his red mane and slamming it down onto a table mounted with books. He didn’t look up once as he undid the heavy clasps of the medallion necklaces, completely unaware of Link sitting on the floor with a metal dick in his hands.

Ganon was undoing his belt and kicking off the sandals when Link finally decided to warn him with a cough. The golden eyes went straight to Link, then the object in his hands. 

“Ah,” was all Ganon said. “No, I’m not using that on you.” Then, he continued undressing. 

Link laughed to himself and dropped the toy onto his lap to snap his fingers and get Ganon’s attention. The Gerudo King sighed and glared down at him.

“Yes, my dear Princess?” 

‘Why was this lying in my clothes?’ Link asked, he couldn’t stop the grin anymore. 

Ganon must have not realised where the toy had been found; very slowly, colour rose on his face as his mouth shaped ‘oh’. 

‘Were you thinking of me?’ Link pushed on, putting on an innocent face. ‘Did you fuck yourself with this cock while thinking of me using it on you?’

Ganon’s face was as red as his hair, his golden eyes wide. He said nothing.

‘Will you let me use it on you, now that I’m here?’ As he waited for the King to answer, without taking his eyes away from his face, Link raised the toy to his lips and slowly licked the golden curve of the head. 

  
  


Ganon only had the chance to take off his pants before he was herded onto the bed by Link. He had admitted that he used it not that long ago so there wasn’t much need to get him used to the stretch again. But Link shut him up with a snarl and a kiss and insisted that he got to watch Ganon fuck himself open with his own fingers. 

Maybe it had been a mistake because Link could feel himself drool as he watched Ganon’s thick, calloused fingers sink into his ass over and over. The King’s face was a picture of struggle: He almost seemed shy to look at Link, face red and damp with sweat as he had to keep his own thighs from closing and pressing around his hard cock. Link wanted to lean down and run his tongue from the root to the head, stare up into the King’s eyes while pressing kisses to the hot flesh. But it would be over too soon.

Oil ran down from Ganon’s fingers down his skin as he bit a moan into his own hand. Link almost bolted forward, hard beyond sense himself, but he fell back onto his heels and watched with an open mouth. Ganon’s head fell back as he pushed three fingers inside himself, held them there, curved, as his legs flexed and stomach twitched under the remaining fabric that clung to him. 

Link couldn’t help it anymore. He climbed over Ganon and grabbed his face, and kissed him with tongue and teeth. He yanked on Ganon’s braids, making the King moan, and bit his lip, pulling it. Link felt like he was taken over by animal instincts when he pulled back and saw Ganon’s bleary face and didn’t hesitate to bite the juncture of his neck. 

He growled when Ganon swatted his back and told him, “Wasn’t there something you wanted to do?”

Snarling for the lack of a better reaction, Link climbed off Ganon. Falling back onto his ass, Link watched Ganon slowly pull out his fingers with a groan. He couldn’t help himself and reach forward and push his own fingers into Ganon’s ass. He knew that they would feel like barely anything, as slim as they were, but he really couldn’t stop himself as he fucked three of his fingers in and out of Ganon’s hole, feeling the heat, watching the powerful thighs flex and twitch around him. 

Pulling out his oil slicked fingers, he wrapped them around the metal toy and slowly pumped them up and down before spitting down onto the head and continuing to slick it. Link could hear Ganon’s hitching breathing every time his hand worked its way up on the metal cock. Link looked up at the King as he teased the head of the toy with the tip of his tongue before giving it a wet kiss.

‘Ready?’ Link mouthed and Ganon could only groan and spread his legs wider.

The oil and the weight of the toy did most of the work as Link pushed the head of the toy against Ganon’s hole, holding the base between his thighs and the middle with his hands, and slowly pressed in. He could hear Ganon muttering ‘faster, faster’ under his breath but Link enjoyed the sight of Ganon’s hole stretching around the gold and silver as his hips tried to rock against the girth. 

Link’s clothed hips pressed against Ganon’s ass when the toy sunk in to the flared base. Link couldn’t help but moan himself when he felt Ganon’s shudder. His hands ran up Link’s bare back, as if trying to pull him in closer. 

“Go on,” Ganon spat. “What are you waiting for? Fuck me—“

Link reached between his thighs for the base of the toy and dragged it out - the metal already hot from Ganon’s body - and slammed it back in. Ganon’s breathing hitched, but it didn’t stop him from taunting Link.

“Wh-at? Lost your strength already? Greatest swordsman my a—-“ Ganon swallowed his words as Link repeated the thrust and ground the toy into him, rocking it, making sure to hit the right spots inside him with the unyielding gold.

Seeing the pleasure that made Ganon’s face flush and his mouth fall open, Link didn’t hold back as he fucked the Gerudo King. He thrusted the toy with a vicious pace as his arms protested from the weight, but he kept going. Link only wished he could reach up to kiss Ganon, bite at his neck and ears, but it was either fucking or kissing and he was too invested in having his own way with the King. Still, at least Link could bite his thighs.

Ganon almost yelled when Link sunk his teeth into the meat of his thigh right beside his hard, leaking cock. Ganon’s hand dragged through Link’s blonde hair and yanked. Link shoved the toy all the way into Ganon, keeping it there, and showed his tongue to the King. Turning his head, Link bit Ganon’s wrist, forcing the fingers to release, allowing him to lean down and put his mouth on Ganon’s dick. He almost shuddered himself from the taste as he licked the precum and kissed the head, putting as much of his mouth around it as he could while continuing to fuck Ganon with the toy. 

Ganon didn’t even try to control his breathing anymore or speak, he could only hiss through his teeth and groan. Link wanted to hear him sob.

Pulling off Ganon’s cock, Link lowered himself further down until he was face to face with the carved base of the toy. Then, he licked around the stretched rim, grinning when he heard Ganon choke up and wheeze through his teeth. He continued at it until he decided Ganon was getting too used to the toy being inside him. Pulling back, Link wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before redoubling his effort, thrusting the toy into Ganon’s ass from head to hilt with enough force that Ganon almost snapped his thighs closed around Link. Ganon’s masochistic tendency that clearly working in Link’s favour. 

He almost laughed with victory when Ganon had to pull his own thigh apart to stop them from flinching and Link looked up to see tears in the King’s eyes.

“Come on, gimme all you got—“ were Ganon’s last words before Link ducked down and put his mouth around his cock and continued to fuck him with deep, lingering thrusts of the toy. 

Link was dedicated to hitting the spot with the toy that made Ganon cry out into his own hands and his cock twitch in Link’s mouth. He suckled and kissed it, being somewhat disappointed he couldn’t take it deep into his mouth. 

When he heard the first outright sob from the King’s mouth, Link shuddered with delight. He pushed the metal toy deep into Ganon’s ass with his thighs keeping it in place and put his hands around the Gerudo’s cock. He worked his fists around it as precum filled and spilled out of his mouth as he listened to the song of Ganon’s cries.

Link almost choked as cum spilling into his mouth. He pulled back and allowed it to hit his open mouth as he ground the metal cock into Ganon with his thighs. He continued with the rhythm as cum dripped down from his face and back down onto Ganon’s spent dick. Slowly, Link looked up and grinned with his wet, red lips at Ganon who was watching him through tearful eyes. He looked absolutely ruined, spent out of his senses. 

Link had never seen the Gerudo King like that before and in that moment he decided he will dedicate his time to seeing Ganon fucked out of his wits, to the point of sobbing, more often.

Without pulling free the toy from Ganon’s body, Link climbed up from his place between his legs and seated himself on the King’s chest and dove in for snarling kisses. He could taste the tears on Ganon’s lips he struggled to claim more of his mouth while scratching his nails through his stubble. 

Hands grabbed hold of Link’s ass and squeezed, suddenly reminding him of his own hard cock. But he didn’t have to do anything before his pants were torn down. Link fisted his cock as wide, hot hands grabbed his bare ass, fingers digging into the crack, threatening to push inside him. His legs twitched around Ganon’s chest as he worked his dick, quicker and quicker as he panted into Ganon’s mouth. It was over as quickly as he started and Ganon was left with a necklace of cum which he didn’t look too happy about. 

Before Ganon could mutter his annoyance, Link leaned down and licked the dark skin of Ganon’s chest, now and again placing a kiss.

“You don’t know when to stop, do you.”

Link only hummed as he continued with the kisses, ignoring the jostling underneath him until he heard the wet sound of the metal cock being unsheathed from Ganon’s ass. Link turned and watched the wet length be dropped on the bed as Ganon sighed and finally allowed his legs to droop.

“I’m never letting you around such dangerous things again,” Ganon mumbled as he dropped his arms around Link, squashing him down to his torso with an  _ oof _ . 

With a sly smirk, Link looked up at the King, his ears perked with intrigue.

Realising what the look on Link’s face meant, Ganon closed his eyes and groaned. “Oh Goddess… I assume you will want me to show you everything else that you haven’t seen.”


End file.
